


Really Brothers

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever actually explained it to Jody. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Brothers

"Wait. So you two really are brothers? Like same parents, DNA, brothers?” Jody asked, one skeptical eyebrow arched high.

"Well, yeah." Sam shrugged. "I mean, Bobby must have told you that, right?"

Jody rolled her eyes. “Bobby Singer also told me that you two were his nephews, that his father ran off with a waitress from the truck stop on Highway 11, that he was looking for an autograph when I got the phone call to throw him off Willie Nelson’s tour bus, and that he had no idea what happened to Mr. Opperman’s goat, all of which were not true.”

"Bobby and Willie Nelson?" Sam asked, his own eyebrows raised.

"Cursed guitar." Jody said with a half-hearted smile."From what I put together from Bobby’s journal after the fact, the band members were aware something was wrong, but the manager dismissed it as all of them being stoned. Including Bobby."

Sam nodded, picturing the events in his mind.

"But getting back to the subject that you were trying to change on me," Jody folded her arms. "I didn’t know he was telling the truth about you and Dean. I thought you two were … partners, and I owe you an apology for what I said about you and Dean finding comfort in each other."

"Don’t worry about it." Sam said, shaking his head. "You’re not the first one to make that mistake and you probably won’t be the last."

He smiled and picked up her suitcase to carry into the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post wondering if anyone had ever explained to Jody that Sam and Dean really were brothers.


End file.
